The Confrontation
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is TIVA of course. Without giving it away all I will say is elevator and confrontation: This is just a short one shot story.


Disclaimer I do not own NCIS I am just borrowing my favorite couples. This is of course TIVA!

Synopsis: Just a simple short story that I would love to see happen.

The Confrontation

Tony and Ziva were riding in the elevator. They had just ended a four day weekend.

"So, Tony. How was your weekend?"

"Ahhh Ziva it was fantastic. I went with some buddies to a football game. It was great. And you?"

"I umm…. I just went running and relaxed." 

Tony hit the emergency stop button

"Ziva, come on. We have been playing this game long enough. I tell you about me, you know how I felt about Jeanne leaving, how I was in boarding school as a child. However anytime I try to get to know you, you just bottle it up. Ziva, I want to know about your past other than you being Mossad and you have an Aunt named Nettie that wants to kill me and your Dad is Head of Mossad."

Tony grabbed Ziva by her arms and made eye contact.

"A relationship is where you both share things, the past, the present and the future. I Have to say Jeanne taught me that. Jeanne also taught me I need to be honest with people."

Ziva stared at him. All her life she had been taught not to share anything. Life was a secret and if people knew about you, it could be used to hurt you. 

Tony hit the emergency switch and released the elevator door.

Ziva and Tony both walked out of the elevator. Tony was smiling and Ziva had her poker face on.

Gibbs saw the two walk out of the elevator. He could see Ziva was thinking she had her poker face on and was thinking about something. On the other hand, Tony was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Something was up with these two, hopefully they just kept it out of the office. 

Ziva went to her desk and thought about what Tony had said. It was a rather quiet morning. Tony was busy making phone calls on a lead and Ziva was busy with Abby in the lab working on some test results.

Ziva was going up to the Director's office to talk with Jenny when the doors opened and Tony stepped in. 

This time Ziva hit the emergency stop.

She looked at him and with all her strength let it all go.

"You want to know about me. I was raised in Tel Aviv for only part of my life and learned to deal with bombings and hatred on a level no one should know. The other half, I was in boarding schools to protect me from my father's job and the bombings. I was away at college when my sister Tali was killed. She was on a visit to Tel Aviv when she was killed. My mother left when Tali and I were little so I do not remember her. My father also had a son from another woman. His name was Ari."

Ziva was now having problems keeping things straight, the tears started to flow. 

"I killed Ari, because he killed Kate and was going to kill Gibbs. My father no longer has anything to do with me and if he knew I killed Ari, I would probably have a very short life-span. I have killed or been responsible for the murder of over 50 people. Until I heard Ari telling Gibbs about our father, I never thought he did anything wrong."

Ziva turned away with tears flowing freely. She assumed he would want to run out of the elevator, but he had asked.

Ziva felt his hand touch her shoulder and pull him into him. 

"Ziva, thanks for letting me in. I am sorry about your brother. No one should ever have to do that. However, I want you to know I love you no matter what you have done. If you can forgive me of my past with ladies and work with me on commitment issues, I will work with you on being open and honest with me."

They sat there another several minutes. Ziva got her composure. 

"Dinner is on me tonight, 8pm at La Bacilla's, okay?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Ziva replied.

They both stood up and Tony released the elevator, they both had their composure back. 

When the door opened Jenny and Gibbs were standing there. Gibbs looked at them and then to Jenny.

"Oh, to hell with Rule 12."

"What is rule 12?" Ziva asked.


End file.
